


no matter where my fingers are

by loveliuess



Series: mugs (aka a formilex polyamory AU no one asked for) [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Michael Guerin, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliuess/pseuds/loveliuess
Summary: Alex goes grocery shopping and Forrest makes Michael beg.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Forrest Long, Michael Guerin/Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Series: mugs (aka a formilex polyamory AU no one asked for) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753057
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	no matter where my fingers are

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! (hah, see what I did here?) 
> 
> Here is my 4th story about a ship no one asked for, but that I will love and cherish forever. This one contains gratuitous sex and a lot of praise kink. It starts as Michael/Forrest, but ends with our three boys satisfied and happy!
> 
> Shout out to my wonderful beta @bella_monoxide, who's helping me deal with the fine adjustment of the language.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it. <3
> 
> Every single feedback is welcome and you can always send me a prompt here or on [my tumblr](https://loveliuess.tumblr.com/)! :D

"Come on, Michael, hands on the armrest." Forrest commanded, using his military voice. "Alex is not here and I want to surprise him. He's so good to us, isn't he?"

All Michael could do was whine. He didn't know exactly how it happened, one minute the three of them were watching a dumb movie, then Alex said he should stop stalling and go buy some groceries, then Michael and Forrest started making out until his coffee ran cold, _and then_ he was sprawled on the couch with three fingers deep inside him.

After months together, Michael noticed how Forrest had a _tone_ in his voice that made the cowboy obey to his every request. Alex turned out to have the same _something_ , but he didn't use it as frequently as the pocket-sized historian. Actually, Forrest’s _voice_ made both Alex and Michael flip a switch and want to tend to his very wishes. 

What made Michael go insane was how casually Forrest talked dirty. Sometimes they would be walking downtown and the historian would say something out of the blue, to which Alex would reply with an indifferent tone and a smile on his face. There were days Forrest and Alex seemed determined to make Michael jizz in his pants in the middle of the street using only words. He would never admit that one time they got too fucking close.

Right now Forrest was slowly opening him up. Michael was on all fours and the armrest was the only thing he could focus on. The historian was alternating between using his fingers and his tongue, and Michael’s only reaction was to succumb.Forrest added lube at random, and the coldness on the cowboy’s skin made him shiver every time.

"So beautiful. You are always so easy and open for us. You have no idea how good it feels to be buried inside you, or how good you taste. God, Michael, you are a masterpiece." Forrest voice was contemplative, like he was discussing the wonders of the universe. Right now, it wasn't the fingers in his ass or the dirty talk that took Michael to the edge, it was the praise.

The cowboy tried to touch his own cock, but was stopped by a light slap on his ass.

"Armrest." Was the only thing Forrest said and Michael had no option but to oblige. "Need to leave you nice and good for Alex. You know he likes to fuck us when we are open and _used_." 

Michael was starting to run out of breath. Forrest knew what to say and how to touch him enough to take him to the brink, but never crossing that line.

"Pl-- please, please, please. I- i need... I need." Michael didn't know what he was asking for, he only knew he needed it.

"Turn around. I want to see your beautiful face while you beg."

And Michael did just that.

"Armrest." And Michael let out a desperate whine.

Forrest then did the cruellest thing, and took out his fingers.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. Please. _Please_. Put them... put them back. Please." Michael reached out his arms and touched Forrest's bare chest. With only one _look_ Michael understood what he was doing, and put his hands back on the couch.

"Good boy." Forrest smiled and Michael melted, feeling very proud of himself.

The historian then laid down between the cowboy's legs. Michael was naked and Forrest was still in his underwear. The friction was the most welcomed, but not enough.

Forrest focused on touching every piece of skin he could. He left wet kisses all over the cowboy's chest, and gave special attention to the sensitive nipples. The historian always said words like "beautiful" or "perfect" in between his kisses, and the words made Michael's back arch, seeking more contact.

"What do you want, Michael? Do you want me to leave you open and wet for Alex or do you want Alex to fuck you first and give me the sloppy seconds?" Michael tried to answer, but all he could muster was a desperate moan. "I'm not moving until you answer, my love."

Michael took a deep breath, and channelled all his forces to make a full sentence.

"Alex... Alex likes..." another deep breath, "Alex likes the sloppy seconds and you know this. So, please, _please_ fuck me _now_."

"Good call. I'm proud of you, Michael. _We_ are proud of you." Forrest’s smile was warm, and he reached for the other man's curls, pushing them away from the cowboy's eyes. "Now save a horse and come ride me, cowboy." 

And Michael let out a sigh of relief as he pulled Forrest by the neck for a kiss. In the blink of an eye the historian took off his underwear and was sitting on the couch with the other man on top. Michael was so euphoric to be on Forrest’s lap that he froze when he heard, "hands behind your back, Michael."

And Michael didn’t even think about objecting, he just followed the order given. Forrest coated his cock with a thick layer of lube and also dropping a considerate amount on Michael’s ass. 

He let out a long moan when while he went down on Forrest cock. The historian was holding him firmly by the hips so he could have a little bit of balance. He was stretched just right, and he was reaching for the other man when he heard his name, and he knew he had to put his arms away.

"Kiss me, please." Michael begged, and Forrest ever so gently complied. The kiss was long and slow, the opposite of what Michael wanted but exactly what he needed.

"Do you know why I'm doing this, Michael?" Forrest asked while covering the other man's shoulder with kisses. "I love to see your self-control. Handcuffs are cool, but _this_ " he let his hands wander around Michael's torso and arms, never once relenting in his assistance in holding the cowboy upright, "this shows how committed you are to let me boss you around. It makes me so hard to see you go against your most primal instincts just to do what I asked."

Forrest started to move his hips slowly.

"It makes me want to bend you over and fuck you like an animal when I can control you with just one look," Forrest licked Michael's neck up to his ears, and whispered "I love how willing you are to let me take over you. You trust me enough to let your guard down and it makes me fucking admire you. My cock gets so hard when you just _obey_. You have no idea how beautiful it is."

Forrest was starting to get breathless as neither of them had realised they were increasing the pace. The only thing Michael could do was close his eyes and get drunk on Forrest's words.

"Now, be a good boy and show me what this beautiful ass can do."

And with that Michael was in control. He still kept his hands behind his back, but he was in charge of the pace. He rocked his hips back and forth in quick movements, supported by Forrest’s firm hands on him.

"So beautiful. So good. God, Michael, you feel so good. You are perfect, _perfect_. You take my cock so well. You are so good to me. So good. I--"

Michael was lost on his own feelings when he felt a tug in his hair.

"Come for me, Guerin." 

He immediately realised the voice wasn't Forrest's and a shiver ran down his entire body. And then his world was just an explosion of sensations.

Alex had arrived just in time to witness Michael eagerly riding Forrest’s cock. 

Only Forrest had noticed his presence, and he smiled at Alex like he was the most precious thing in the world while Michael was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't noticed the airman approaching.

"He's been so good for me, Alex. You have no idea. So tight and warm." Forrest said before pulling Alex into a kiss. "Wanted to fuck him good to leave him just how you like it."

"You both are perfect." Alex smiled before turning to Michael, pulling him close. "Did he treat you well, Guerin?"

"Yes... yes... so good. So, so good." It was all Michael could mumble. He went to grab Alex' neck to pull him to a kiss, but stopped halfway through it when Alex said the next words.

"Hands behind your back, Guerin." 

Michael’s brain stopped functioning, and he just obeyed. Alex then went for a kiss and Michael could feel Forrest coming inside of him.

After what felt like an eternity, Michael was getting up when he heard Forrest say "We didn't say you could move, Michael."

God, these men had no mercy on his soul.

And Michael went back without thinking. His entire body was oversensitive, so all he could do was _feel_.

Alex sat behind him and got busy kissing his back while Forrest focused on his chest. Sometimes they would meet halfway and kiss, and their moans would fill Michael's ears.

Alex then whispered, "Guerin, I want to taste Forrest."

And Michael knew what he had to do.

After kissing Forrest one last time, Michael got up just to kneel on the floor. He then laid his  
shoulders on the ground and put his hands behind his back, turning his head sideways. He raised his ass as high as he could, and felt really proud when he heard hissing coming from the men's direction.

"God, Michael." Forrest moaned while taking a deep breath.

"My God, Guerin." Alex said at the same time. “Forrest--”

“Got it, sir.” Forrest answered right away, taking the fluffiest pillow from the couch to place it on the floor so Alex could kneel on it. Using Forrest’s shoulder for support, Alex knelt down and proceeded to grab a handful of the cowboy’s ass, leaving a trail of kisses on his thighs.

Alex ate Michael's ass like he was a starving man. He wanted every bit of Michael and Forrest he could get. He was so focused on the task that he was startled by a presence behind him followed by a pair of hands opening his pants. Forrest was kissing all the skin he could reach, sometimes sucking high on the neck knowing that it would leave a visible mark for days.

Forrest’s hands delicately trailed down Alex’ body until he reached the other man’s hardened cock. His warm fingers pumped slowly in the beginning, but gained speed as Michael and Alex' moans started to get more desperate.

It took Michael everything he had not to let his arms fall on his sides. He gathered enough energy to look back, seeing the most beautiful sight in existence, and he couldn't look away.

After realising how much effort Michael as making to keep himself in place, Forrest let go of Alex and crawled to look at Michael’s face. He delicately held the cowboy’s arms and brought them to his front, caressing them while saying sweet nothings to the other man. Forrest let his hands wander to Michael’s hair and face, noticing how much he relaxed with his touch. 

The historian noticed the first signs of Michael getting close to the edge: the deep breathing and closed eyes, the muscles contractions, and the short moans. When Forrest stopped touching him to go back to Alex, Michael let out a desperate whine, but didn’t move. 

And then, once Forrest settled down behind him, Alex stopped eating Michael out to kiss the historian, and Michael could see a trail of saliva dripping down the airman's chin. He could only imagine Forrest cum dancing between their mouths, and he let out a long groan. Another full body shiver ran through him and he was coming untouched for the second time that day. 

Michael flopped on the floor like a ragdoll as Alex fell back, leaning all his weight onto Forrest.

"You are both so beautiful. You are so gentle, Alex. We are so lucky to have you here. So hot, so perfect. So good to me and to Michael." Forrest kept whispering in Alex ears, and not much after he was coming hard on the historian's hands. Michael could feel Alex' hands burying deep in his thighs, and the sting helped him focus back on reality.

After long minutes the three men cooled down, Alex and Forrest recovering much faster than Michael. 

The cowboy was tended to with care as the two men cleaned him up and put him in his underwear. Forrest didn't bother with putting his clothes back on, and stayed butt naked. Alex however didn't like to feel vulnerable like that, so he just zipped up his pants, still fully clothed.

Forrest and Michael helped removing Alex’s prosthetic, and after they were done, the three men sprawled out on the couch. Alex was on one end with Michael between his legs while Forrest was seated across from them, mimicking Michael's pose and intertwining their legs. The historian felt incredibly comfortable with nudity, which never ceased to amaze the other two men.

Alex had one hand caressing Michael's curls while the cowboy drew lazy circles with his fingertips on Forrest foot. The three men had their eyes closed and were almost purring as they enjoyed the peace and quiet surrounding them.

They were in a comfortable silence for a long time until Michael decided to speak. It was something that had gotten pushed to the back of his mind when Alex was ravaging him, but came back with full force now that he was more aware.

"Did you two fuckers plan this?" Michael opened his eyes, and Forrest's smile was enough of an answer.

"We would _never_." Alex said sarcastically, kissing the top of Michael's head.

"Oh, you two better brace yourselves for my revenge. My genius increases when I'm horny." Michael threatened with a soft voice. 

Half an hour had passed when Forrest stretched and stood up.

“Alright, who wants something to drink?” Michael and Alex lazily raised their hands and watched as Forrest walked butt naked towards the kitchen. 

The historian then proceeded to get the apron, bought as a gag gift by the other two men with the saying “I was probed by an alien in Roswell, NM #Planet7”. They meant it as a silly, private joke, especially since it was Forrest who loved to open Michael up and not the other way around, but Forrest loved it so much that he had been using it ever since.

Michael and Alex zoned out thanks to the background noise of Forrest working in the kitchen, only snapping out of it when the other man called them to grab their drinks. The mugs were lined up on the counter, and each one grabbed theirs. 

“You look hot, Forrest.” Alex said, taking a sip of his cinnamon tea. “I honestly wouldn’t mind arriving home with you like this. Fucking you on top of this counter would be much easier, don’t you think, Guerin?”

Michael almost choked on his coffee. He was starting to get used to this version of Alex, so open and straightforward, but he was still caught off guard most of the times. The main difference now was that he was learning how to reply. 

“Oh yeah, captain. Next thing we need to buy for our history buff over here is a nice butt plug. It will save us some time.” Michael stared at Forrest while taking a long sip of his coffee. He couldn’t hold back a smile when the historian blushed.

“I like the way you think, Guerin.” Alex leaned in for a quick kiss and Michael hugged him from behind, resting his head on Alex’ shoulder. Forrest was looking at them on the other side of the counter, smiling softly while drinking his chamomile tea.

“Search for the vibrating ones that you can control with your cell phones no matter where you are. Those are fun.” Forrest turned around, giving a full view of his ass for the other two startled men. “Now, let’s see what captain Manes has bought for us.” 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm projecting a lot of personal kinks and headcanons into these characters while trying not to make them too OOC. No, I'll not explain myself. And also no, I have no ~ragrets~.


End file.
